The Twin
by masonxoxo
Summary: Bella doesn't show up alone in fact her journey wasn't alone in this story you meet Bella's sarcastic, punky younger twin brother .
1. Chapter 1

Issac Marcus Swan (izzy marc)

black hair white streaks green eyes

tongue piercing

I would do anything to not be here sitting in the hospital. My bones ached to back hand the stupid pale vampire, but honestly what could I do Bella loved this creature. I swallowed opening my green eyes seeing him sitting there next to her bed " sweetie " I looked over "mom " I whispered ...

Isabella swan didn't go through anything alone Edward might not be able to read her mind, but Issac didn't have to he knows his twin . Edward would be the death of her ...


	2. Chapter 2

**~!Issac !~ **

**I sat in the back of the cop car, I was so tired I was practically half asleep. " Is " I looked up sighing I got out of the car pulling my bag out of the popped truck , I hitched my duffle on to my shoulder. Charlie said he converted the attic into a 3rd bedroom I listened as he talked about Bella's room then explain only one bathroom. I knew where the attic was I used to stay up there for hours as a kid I pulled the string the door came down with the folded ladder attached. I climbed up " holy shit " I whispered " so do you like it ?" I laughed " dude Dad this is awesome " I looked at my bed in the middle a desk on the other side facing a triangular window . " oh this is awesome " I turned at Bella's voice " right ?" I smiled she hugged me Bella wasn't very affectionate, but with me she always was .**

**I closed my door walking into the living room " morning " Bella nodded yawning, but her eyes stayed glued to her book I rolled my eyes " nerd " . I mumbled she stuck her tongue out " art freak " I pouted she laughed at me , We walked out to the driveway she opened the door to the rusty orange truck I slid into the cab. " so ?" I looked at her " what ?" she shrugged " do you plan on making friends?" I pulled on my BOTDF yellow pull over " I don't know do you ?" I looked over at her she rubbed the heel of her palm against dark blue jeans I finally saw what my best girl friend thought the fact that the jeans Bella were wearing were mine her voice echoed 'shopping is so simple for you two Bella just steals most of your clothes' I rolled my eyes at my thoughts " friends really ? I mean do you even want to be here? " I asked exasperated as she parked " I think it'll be fun living with dad " I got out " dad I don't know Bells " she took my hand and we walked into the small office together . The red headed woman finally noticed us " Can I help you ?" I snickered into my sleeve Bella gave a fake smile " Hi I'm Isabella Swan and this is Issac Swan " As Bella spoke the woman's eyes filled with something of awareness and hunger for I assume information " yes of course " she shifted through papers of course everyone knew of our arrival . Charlie being the police chief , " ah here we are here's Isabella and Issac Swan " she handed Bella the schedules and map. We left quickly " she was a bit scary " I stated Bella laughed , We made our way back to the truck Bella stating "its for staff only " I rolled my eyes , but none the less got in letting her follow the other line of cars probably other students. **

**We walked into the classroom apparently Charlie had asked us to be kept together my usual sarcasm might get on people's nerves, but Bella's shyness we fit together perfect always . Bella's paleness didn't stand out, but plenty of the other students were staring at me my tan face and arms as I pulled my yellow pull over I heard a couple squeals as my shirt came up . " hi were the Swan twins " Mr. Mason gawked at the papers causing Bella to blush and me to give an irritated sigh . we sat together people turning to stare at us , Bella kept her head down I pulled at my black locks agitated " you'd think were in a zoo " I stated loudly the students blushed turning away . Bella snickered **

**As the class ended Bella pulled our schedule out I rolled my eyes " Bells really " she stuck her tongue out at me " yes Izzy really " " your Issac Swan right ?" I looked up at the voice girly and gossipy I gave a blinding smile which left her dazed " yeah that me and you sweetheart " she blushed " um I'm Lauren" Bella elbowed me " don't give the girl hope " Lauren seemed to glare at her I smiled " sorry she's right I'm totally not available " her mouth opened " oh " I took Bella's hand "c'mon " I pulled my older twin along Bella and I were both 5'6 short for a boy and tall for a girl . we made it to building 6 slowly Mr. Varner made us stand there and introduce our selves I grinned " hello " I purred Bella elbowed me I laughed " I'm Issac Swan and this is my twin sister Bella were Chief Swan's kids we just moved from Arizona as you can tell from my beautiful tan Bells doesn't exactly tan so you can't tell " I pulled her into the back I jumped when someone tapped my butt I turned sitting Bella looked at me "what ?" I shrugged " never mind " **

**We made it to lunch together, everyone seemed to gawk at us we sat at a two person table. Where Bella openly stared at the group in the corner I placed my left foot on her chair I nibbled at my pizza " ok Bells for real I get it their like deliciously hot, but seriously your even creeping me out " she gasped and threw her grapes at me I laughed popping her cucumber in my mouth " I'm just wondering who they are " I sighed " yo !" I called across the small space to the other table the blonde boy looked over he stood walking over "yeah Issac right ?" I nodded " who are the hotties in the corner " he peeked over his right shoulder to the group he cleared his throat looking back at me then at Bella " uh the Cullen's " I nodded looking at Bella " happy Bells ?" she rolled her eyes " their names ?" the blonde rolled his eyes I laughed nudging him " just tell her or she'll bug me all day please man " he sighed I pulled a chair over with my foot he sat " ok lets see " blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale their brother and sister uh Alice the other girl , Emmett the dark hair'd boy and Edward the brunette " I nodded " they seem to keep to themselves their siblings ?" " adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife " I smiled " your ?" he laughed " I'm Mike Newton " I opened my mouth " so they are all ?" " uh Rosalie and Emmett are Seniors their dating, Alice and Jasper are dating I'm pretty sure and Edward's single and the youngest I think their all from Alaska " **

**I followed Bella into the classroom while talking with Mike he was pretty cool , Bella explained to Mr. Molina who handed me a textbook and I was sitting next to Mike, I felt weird not being next to my twin " so how do you deal with the stares " I placed a hand on his thigh his eyes widened " I always get stares " he swallowed I snickered putting my hand back on the table **

**I stood outside of the office waiting for Bella , Edward Cullen stormed out I caught his arm he froze " leave my sister alone she didn't do anything to you " I gave him an icy glare he pulled away **

**The week was fun and irritating , I laughed sitting with Ben and Tyler, Mike leaned against the van " Bella !" I threw my candy at her she jumped " Izzy you dick " I snickered the group was quiet watching us " c'mon stop waiting and come have fun or I'll tell mom " she grumbled walking over Ben and Angela seemed to talk quietly together . **

**The week passed without incident I bit my lip Monday morning I walked up to the lithe brunette and her hottie blonde boyfriend " hi " I stated she looked up " oh hello I'm Alice " I smiled " I know everyone seems to know the Cullen's I guess the looks are towards us twins " she nodded " this is Jasper my boyfriend " I bit my lip " nice choice " she laughed Jasper seemed to stare at me . I felt the blood rise to my cheeks " sorry did I make you uncomfortable ?" he shook his head " no its fine " I stood there talking with them " yo Iz " I turned my head " hey Mike Bells " **

**The day of the accident in the parking lot, I have know idea what I was thinking. " BELLA !" I yelled running her head snapped up and she moved I didn't notice until I was curled against the rusty orange truck a body covering mine **

**I groaned sitting on the hospital bed " Issac !" I smiled looking at my dad " I 'm fine dad " " Issac I'm so sorry " I smiled at Tyler " I'm fine Ty " " Issac this is not ok you could've been killed " I sighed " but I'm right here this world isn't giving me up that easily " the door opened " I heard the chiefs son was in " " Dr. Cullen " Issac " I nodded " you took quite a hit how do you feel " I bit my lip " I'm ok just a little dizzy " " well I think you need some sleep " I nodded then winced " ah " **

**The month following the accident was entertaining to say the least Bella was constantly with me during school especially in the parking lot. Tyler would constantly apologize once I kissed him to make him shut up now he just blushes when he looks at me . " so the dance is soon " I stated Bella rolled her eyes " oh puh lease " I laughed " Mike asked me to go with him and Jess " she shrugged " hope you have fun " I rolled my eyes "c'mon we have what 4 months till the Dance " **

**La Push **

**I loved it the cold breeze the smell of the ocean it made my bones chill and my stomach warm with happy childhood memories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~! Issac !~**

**I laughed sitting next to Bella, we were sitting in Tyler's van with Angela. " so I heard a certain brunette Swan asked Edward to join us " Angela and Jessica started to laugh, Mike made eye contact with me and blushed Eric just seemed to watch her. Ben kissed his girlfriend's cheek and walked back down the beach holding the surf board with Eric. " Jake " I called standing I hugged the Quileute boy " hi " he smiled " hey Izzy " the boys with him were much older, but I didn't put to much thought into anything they said. **

**I sat on my bed Mike was down stairs getting something to drink he was worrying , I had plans with Alice Cullen and her hottie blonde boyfriend Jasper. Mike came up I watched him " Issac just be careful okay?" I smiled at him " its so cute that your worried about me, but I'll be fine " he flushed " I just your my friend they're different " I chuckled softly getting up and hugging him " I'm just playing don't worry I know your straight " **

**I knocked on the glass door, I grinned at the pixie brunette " Issac " I smiled hugging the girl she led me through the kitchen to the backyard " wow this is beautiful " she smiled " thanks " I winked making her laugh, Jasper looked up his eyebrows furrowed I sat across from him "you didn't underestimate me did you ?" they both looked at me I smirked "you did " I brought my jeep knife out sliding the blade across my wrist "Issac don't " "why not Jasper won't hurt me will he or are you afraid you will ?" "you know ?" questioned Jasper I smiled "of course I do your so very obvious and with wolves running around I figured you'd be here as well " " wolves ? you know about the shapeshifters ?" I giggled "of course Sam, Paul , and Jared when I was 14 I got lost in the woods Sam found me as a wolf I'll never forget that moment I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, but seeing as you already know I'm not breaking my promise Bella's going to figure it out she's got major hooks into Edward and she won't let go I believe she's in love " Alice nodded " I think she is and he loves her too he's just afraid "I rolled my eyes "the vampires scared how hilarious" Jasper stared at me "he can't help it Issac just give him a chance " I rolled my eyes " I just know he's going to hurt her maybe not on purpose,but he will " **

**I stared at the cullens they were guarding us I held Bella's hand "you brought a snack " I shivered " their with us " stated Carlisle calmly I bit my lip 'please just leave ' Edward turned his head slightly " we'll just go " stated Esme she took my hand James stared at me I gasped Bella squeezed my hand . My eyes never left his he was grinning and then my life was in danger **

**Heyy I'm really sorry its been so long but I'll post a new chapter soon the next one will probably be a time skip to the dance then the new year I will do the hospital scene but not for very long . **


End file.
